simsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Elvira Lápida
:No debe ser confundida con Elvira Lápida (Las Rarezas) ni con Elvira Lápida (Lagos Lunares). Elvira Lápida (previamente '''De la Soledad')'' es una de las Sims prefabricadas que se distribuye en el juego Los Sims, en el que vive con su marido, Homero Lápida y con su hija, Casandra Lápida. Entre Los Sims y Los Sims 2, Elvira y Homero tienen otro hijo: Alejandro Lápida. Sus padres son Braulio y Esther De la Soledad y tiene un hermano, Miguel de la Soledad. Biografía Su Vida en Los Sims Elvira Lápida, su esposo Homero Lápida y su hija Casandra Lápida, aparecieron por primera vez en Los Sims. Ella es una mujer elegante y atlética que se entretiene jugando al golf y al minigolf. Sus actividades preferidas cuando juegues con ella serán, sobretodo, pintar o tocar el piano, lo que hace creíble la teoría de que es una persona muy creativa y talentosa. Además muestra bastante interés en temas paranormales. Su vida en Los Sims 2 Luego de veinticinco años, el argumento de Los Sims 2 nos muestra a Elvira, que ha tenido otro hijo, Alejandro Lápida, y ha desaparecido tras haber sido abducida por extraterrestres. Ahí es cuando se revela que Elvira es la hermana de Miguel De la Soledad. Ella realmente está en Vista Gentil, se supone que esta desaparecida pero si vivimos en Las Rarezas de repente pasará por al frente de nuestro hogar y podemos conversar con ella pero no recuerda nada del pasado. La desaparición de Elvira en el juego es un gran componente de la historia de Vista Gentil y se llegó a teorizar que Maxis la eligió por ser tan misteriosa y elegante a la vez. Los últimos datos que se reciben sobre Elvira son los recuerdos de Juan Tenorio, y se puede ver en el álbum de fotos y en el panel de memoria de Juan que intentó achuchar con Elvira con intereses románticos y que ella lo rechazó, justo antes de su misteriosa desaparición. Muchos de los recuerdos de Homero, Casandra y Alejandro incluyen a Elvira, lo que significa que no hace tanto que desapareció y que aún la tienen muy presente. En el árbol genealógico la cara de Elvira no está gris, lo que indica que el juego no la considera muerta. Aunque su marido y su hija tienen recuerdos de ella siendo abducida por extraterrestres, no se dice explícitamente qué le ocurrió a Elvira. Maxis creó un clon de Elvira y la dejaron como una townie más de Las Rarezas, y aunque esta versión es ligeramente diferente a la Elvira de Vista Gentil, Maxis dice que es la misma Elvira. La cuestión está en que la Elvira de Las Rarezas no tiene ningún recuerdo de sus seres queridos y vida pasada, pero se le echa la culpa a que los extraterrestres le borraron los recuerdos. Muchos jugadores prefieren jugar con la Elvira de Las Rarezas y considerarla la verdadera; pero no tiene ninguna conexión con Vista Gentil ya que no tiene Árbol Genealógico y si se casa con Homero intentando emular la historia, en el árbol de la Familia Lápida aparece con un asterisco (*) junto a su nombre, con lo que el juego no la considera la misma Elvira. También existe otra Elvira oculta en Vista Gentil que normalmente solo aparece en el momento en el que haces jugable a la Elvira real. Esta Elvira no tiene signo de aspiración visible ni relación con la familia. Tiene apariencia femenina, pero realmente es hombre. Elvira Lápida falsa (Vista Gentil) En Los Sims 2 para PSP, el cual se sitúa un tiempo después de Los Sims 2 y toma lugar en Las Rarezas, Elvira vuelve a ser un personaje jugable y a pesar del tiempo pasado aún no tiene recuerdos de su familia. Durante el juego, se sabe que Elvira se esconde de los extraterrestres que la capturaron. Un dato muy curioso es que en Los Sims 2 Elvira es aún adulta; pero en realidad ella debería ser una anciana, dado que en Los Sims 3 se revela la diferencia de edad entre ella y Homero lo que indica que en Los Sims 2 en realidad Elvira debería ser una anciana de 57 días de edad, una posible respuesta a este Misterio puede de ser que su esposo y sus hijos la tengan como adulta en sus recuerdos y árboles genealógicos debido a que después de su desaparición nunca volvió a aparecer en Vista Gentil y "no la reconocen en la actualidad con su edad verdadera". Su vida en Los Sims 3 En Los Sims 3, Elvira es una niña (a 7 días de ser adolescente) que vive con su madre, Esther De la Soledad, su padre Braulio De la Soledad y su hermano Miguel De la Soledad. Como ella aún es una niña, usa su apellido de soltera, De la Soledad. Lleva un vestido rojo porque es su color favorito. Elvira y Homero son mejores amigos (el tiene la misma edad). Sus rasgos son: Buena, Valiente y Afortunada. Asiste a la Escuela Elemental. Es ligeramente gótica porque su habitación y cuarto de juegos están decorados con calaveras, lo que da una pista sobre por qué se casaría después con Homero, y también su ya conocido interés en lo paranormal. Su vida en Los Sims 4 En Los Sims 4, Elvira vive en Willow Creek con Homero, Cassandra y Alejandro en una mansion gotica llamada Villa Ofelia. Trabaja como agente secreto. Su vida en Los Sims Social En The Sims Social apareció un PNJ muy parecido a Elvira. No se duda para nada de que es ella por que el nombre de el PNJ es "Bella Goth" (Elvira Lápida). Vive sola en una casa y lleva un vestido rojo y el pelo negro al igual que en sus otros juegos. Ella te ayudará con el Tutorial hasta que te hagas Amigo. Apariencia El peinado de Elvira no cambia demasiado entre Los Sims y Los Sims 2, pero el "vestido" rojo que lleva no es ningún vestido, es una combinación de dos piezas de camiseta sin tirantes y falda roja, además hay una ligera diferencia entre el "vestido" de Los Sims y Los Sims 2, el color de zapatos del de Los Sims es de color negro, mientras que el de Los Sims 2 son rojos, en Los Sims 2 a la camiseta sin tirantes se le agrega un collar con una gema que en Los Sims no tiene. En Los Sims 3, como una niña, lleva 2 opciones: una camiseta morada con pantalones de camuflaje y un vestido rojo similar al de los juegos anteriores. En Los Sims 4 su peinado toma un estilo más elegante, manteniendo su clásico vestido rojo, pero ahora el collar con la gema verde que usó en Los Sims 2 cambió a uno con una gema a un color marfil. Ademas lleva un anillo de color marfil al igual que el collar, y zapatos de color negro al igual que en Los Sims. Entrevista a Elvira Lápida Maxis decidió recoger preguntas de los fans, y responder a todas ellas poniéndose en el lugar de Elvira Lápida. La entrevista fue publicada en "TheSims2.com" y relata la historia oficial de lo que sucedió aquella noche en la terraza de Juan Tenorio, lo que pasó antes, y lo que pasó después. Disfrútala: Elvira Lápida desapareció en el verano de 2004. Un equipo de investigadores altamente capacitados de SimCity han viajado por el mundo entero y han conseguido seguir su rastro y preguntarle una serie de preguntas. Esta es la entrevista publicada. Rckljohnson: ¿Dónde estás ahora? :Elvira: Al parecer estoy en un lugar llamado Las Rarezas, y de hecho, el nombre es totalmente apropiado. No estoy segura de lo que sucedió o cómo llegué aquí, pero he empezado a acudir a un terapeuta ¡y mis sesiones de terapia de hipnosis están siendo muy productivas! También he estado leyendo mi diario, que siempre lo mantengo cerrado. Bbygrl814916: ¿Cómo es que no tienes ningún recuerdo de Homero, Casandra y Alejandro? :Elvira: No he podido recordar nada durante meses tras la abducción, sólo un destello y después nada, pero con la ayuda de mi diario y mi terapeuta los recuerdos están empezando a regresar. Es difícil recordar las cosas que sucedieron hace mucho tiempo como el nacimiento de Casandra o incluso mi boda, pero me acuerdo de mi familia y de cuánto los quiero. Recuerdo, incluso, algunos de los trabajos que Homero estaba haciendo antes de que me llevaran los aliens. simgelf: ¿Qué pasó la noche en la que fuiste abducida? ¿El ovni se estrelló? :Elvira: No estoy segura de todos los detalles, pero he tenido sueños donde estoy en algún tipo de nave. No creo que hubiera ningún accidente o no me hubiera despertado. Recuerdo unos hombres verdes con grandes ojos negros, no tenía mucho sentido entonces, y desde luego, tampoco ahora. Pareció que pasaron sólo unos minutos y de repente me encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente. Simology022: ¿Qué estabas haciendo exactamente en la azotea de Juan Tenorio la noche en que desapareciste? ¿Qué te parece la relación romántica de tu hija con Juan? :Elvira: Creo que Juan Tenorio es un hombre incomprendido. Se trasladó al barrio y parecía tan solitario. Era tan diferente y "urbano" que los vecinos no lo aceptaban. Él necesitaba un amigo y le dimos la bienvenida a nuestras vidas. Pienso que Casandra tuvo un flechazo con él desde el principio y, lamentablemente, creo que él se enamoró un poco de mí. Realmente no creo que Juan sea adecuado para Casandra, pero ella debe hacer lo que le dicte su corazón (no le digas a Homero que he dicho eso). La noche que dejé Vista Gentil estaba en casa de Juan, hablando con él acerca de la vida, el amor, y de cómo se sentía siendo el chico nuevo. Fue una velada agradable, y una noche cálida y estrellada, así que fuimos fuera a la terraza para mirar las estrellas. Todo lo que recuerdo es un destello de luz y despertar en un lugar extraño. Chair492: ¿Has sido infiel al pobre y viejo Homero? :Elvira: ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo amo a mi esposo y amo a mi familia, ellos lo son todo para mí. Nunca he querido a nadie como quiero a Homero Lápida. Es tan simplón, tan lindo, un lado de él que la mayoría de la gente no ve. Muchos de nuestros vecinos pensaban que es "demasiado inteligente" o aburrido, y que no podría ser "divertido". poochdog25: Me gustaría saber si Mina Caliente tiene algo que ver en esto. Me he enterado de que está relacionada con algunos alienígenas, y llegó en la víspera de tu desaparición, y además, ahora está enamorada de tu marido. Entonces, ¿qué lugar ocupa Mina en toda esta trama? :Elvira: No sabía eso sobre Mina, pero tiene sentido. Probablemente nunca lo sepa con certeza, pero te cuento lo que creo. Cuando Mina y Nina se mudaron a la ciudad, sin duda se comportaban de manera sospechosa con mi marido. De hecho, era casi insultante cómo abiertamente trataban de conquistarlo, ¡como si no me diera cuenta! Creo que alguien envió a Mina a la ciudad especialmente para alejar a Homero de mí. Sé que él es un genio y su trabajo es importante para mucha gente. ¡Yo nunca hubiera imaginado que intentar crear un elixir de vida que ayude a la gente empujase a alguien a arruinar nuestro matrimonio! ¿Y por qué alejarme de él? Tal vez pensaban que yo era una distracción y creían que alejándome del amor de mi vida le dejaría hacer su trabajo. simslover210: ¿Qué pasa con esos rumores de que existe una doble tuya? :Elvira: He escuchado esos rumores y hasta donde yo sé son falsas. Nunca he visto a mi doble, y no he oído ninguna historia acerca de verme con mi doble, así que al fin y al cabo ¿quién podría decir que tengo una doble? Aunque apuesto a que mi doble no es tan linda. PprFlwrs4: ¿Por qué eres tan joven cuando tu marido es anciano... y... realmente.... eh... anciano? :Elvira: No tengo explicación para eso, tal vez su trabajo ha sido contraproducente en él y en lugar de alargar su vida, le ha envejecido. O tal vez los que nos querían separar, de alguna manera utilizaron su investigación y la probaron en mí, manteniéndome joven. WadeSimMiser: ¿Qué te pasó cuando decidiste visitar a Obrero de Polinización Nº 9? ¿Cómo le explicarías esto a tu marido Homero? :Elvira: He conocido a OP9, ¡y es muy simpático! Y su familia es tan dulce. Han sido tan amables conmigo mientras me recuperaba. Ojalá Homero haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerle. abonnell2000: Si tuvieras la opción de volver con Homero, Casandra, y Alejandro, ¿lo harías? ¿Por qué o por qué no? :Elvira: Yo he tratado de regresar con mi familia, pero hasta ahora no lo he conseguido. Como ya he dicho, hay algo extraño en esta ciudad. Es como si cada vez que trato de salir, termino volviendo aquí. Dixiedawn30: ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cambiar tu peinado? ¿Qué pasa con el vestido rojo? :Elvira: A mí me gusta, ¿por qué cambiar? Rumores sobre su desaparición Muchos fans de la saga Los Sims se preguntaron que fue lo que pasó con Elvira Lápida en Los Sims 2, entrega en la que la famosa Sim no estaba presente. Como solo el equipo de Maxis sabe lo ocurrido, desde internet empezaron a surgir posibles causas: *Hay un rumor que dice que Maxis originalmente crearon a Elvira, pero la borraron mientras creaban el juego. Para esconder el error, hicieron una historia que explicara su desaparición. Pero ésto sólo es un rumor, aunque es poco probable porque entonces para que se molestarían en crear a Elvira Lápida de las Rarezas. *Realmente los extraterrestres la abdujeron y no regresó antes del punto de partida de Los Sims 2. De hecho, se desconoce si volverá, o desaparecerá por siempre. Quizás, los creadores no pensaban que la desaparición de este personaje llegara a ser tan sonada. *Es posible que los alienigenas la dejaran en The Sims Social y que se olvidara de todo, o que la dejaran en Lagos Lunares con otros y ella quedara "afectada". Búsqueda de Elvira Lápida y mensajes escondidos Existen varias pistas sobre Elvira Lápida a lo largo de la serie, a continuación se alistan algunas: thumb|right|Aquí se puede apreciar un poco a "[[Elvira Lápida"]] Los Sims 2 *'Bella en Cuadro:' Es un retrato de Elvira Lápida que puede colgarse en la casa de los Sims. Supuestamente, si en Las Rarezas se cuelga el retrato de Elvira en una casa, la Elvira de Las Rarezas eventualmente aparecerá por allí. Curiosamente tanto Juan Tenorio como Homero Lápida lo tienen colgado en sus respectivas habitaciones. *'Pianista: '''En el canal de TV musical (Estación Sim de Baile - Simestación Marchosa), mucha gente afirma que la pianista de la canción R&B es Elvira Lápida. Sin embargo, esa mujer es adolescente, tiene el pelo castaño, gafas y un vestido rojo. *'Cartón de Leche:' Se puede ver una foto de Elvira como persona desaparecida en los cartones de leche de Los Sims 2. En Los Sims 3 es Sunny, el payaso trágico. *'Cuadro personalizado: Si un Sim con creatividad alta pinta un cuadro personalizado (En Los Sims 2: Mascotas se añadió la opción de pintar cuadros con imágenes de cualquier tipo colocándolas en una carpeta), podrá elegir de entre varias fotografías de perros, sin embargo, en la carpeta del juego en Mis documentos se encuentra una imagen de Elvira con cara de desconcertada o mareada, junto con otras fotografías de la Mansión Lápida o el piano de su hogar. *'Globo Aerostático: '''Se puede ver un pequeño gráfico en baja resolución que se parece mucho a Elvira Lápida dentro del globo con otro Sim muy similar a "El Guay" de Los Sims: Primera cita. *'Chimenea: En el álbum familiar de los Lápida hay una foto de Casandra y una chimenea moderna. En otra foto, puedes ver a Juan besando a Casandra, pero la chimenea ha cambiado a la más cara de todas. Si miras las texturas de la chimenea moderna, hay una foto de Elvira. * Fotografía: Cuando chantajeas a otro Sim, aparece una foto muy pixelada que lleva un corsé rojo. *'Impresión promocional:' Es un conjunto de cuatro cuadros en los que los dos de abajo aparecen dos Sims muy parecidas a Elvira, sin embargo, la de la derecha tiene los labios grandes, pero la de la izquierda no. *'La última imagen de Elvira:' Esta foto se encuentra en el álbum de Juan Tenorio, en la que aparece Elvira mirando por el telescopio, en casa de Juan, y éste detrás sonriendo. *'Homero recordándola:' En el álbum de los Lápida aparece una foto de Homero junto al telescopio pensando en Elvira. *'Muerte Natural: '''Cuando un Sim muere de muerte natural, "de viejo" y tiene aspiraciones de platino la muerte se acerca acompañada de una zombi hawaiana que se parece mucho a Elvira, pero nadie sabe con certeza si se trata de ella. *'Estatua en Cala Belladonna: Evidentemente es el más notable de los "Huevos de pascua". Hay una muy alta estatua de oro de Elvira Lápida sosteniendo una plomada de platino disponible como decoración de los barrios en el disco de expansión Los Sims 2: Comparten Piso. *'''Diseñador de Videojuegos: En la carrera de Jugón en el nivel 10, una tarjeta de trabajo se refiere a la creación de un videojuego que trata sobre dirigir la vida de la gente en sus casas, pero el Sim está teniendo problemas para terminar la historia de alguno de los personajes. Para esto, es necesario que una pareja se disuelva. Las opciones son entre que uno de los miembros es abducido por extraterrestres, o pensar en otra cosa. Si el jugador elige la primera opción y obtiene un resultado positivo, el texto alude a la historia del secuestro de Elvira Lápida y el éxito comercial de Los Sims 2. Los Sims 3 *'Libro: '''Puedes encontrar un libro llamado "¿Dónde está Elvira?" ("¿Where's Bella?") en la librería de tu Sim. Ésta sería la versión de "¿Dónde está Wally?" pero en Los Sims. También hay otro llamado "Asesinato en Vista Gentil", escrito misteriosamente por Alejandro Lápida (hijo de Elvira, aún no nacido en Los Sims 3) lo que puede ser una pista o una explicación de la desaparición de Elvira entre Los Sims y Los Sims 2. *'Coleccionables:' Puede coleccionarse rocas espaciales llamadas "Bellacito Inusual" (recordamos que Elvira Lápida en inglés es Bella Goth). En la traducción española, la roca espacial es llamada "Elviracita rara" *'Estantería: Cuando se observa de cerca una estantería con libros, puede notarse una foto de Elvira con la apariencia que tenía en Los Sims 2. * 'Pintura: '''Si un Sim es un virtuoso de la pintura, cualquier día puede sorprender pintando un cuadro de Elvira con su hija, Cassandra. *'Beneficencia: Si un Sim tiene el rasgo de personalidad "Bueno", una de las beneficencias a las que puede donar es "Beneficiarios de Elvira". * Electro-esfera: Después de mejorar la electro-esfera con la mejora del portal, un Sim tendrá una aventura en la que se habla sobre una emperatriz llamada Elvira Lápida y unos extraños símbolos en una estatua de gema verde. * Pistas de Detective: 'Si un Sim sigue la profesión autónoma de Detective, un día buscando algunas pistas puede salir el mensaje..."Esto me recuerda a cuando Elvira desapareció. Debo seguir buscando..."'' Lo curioso es que en Los Sims 3, Elvira todavía es una niña, es decir que no ha desaparecido aun. Reuniendo a los Lápida A pesar de que Elvira no es jugable, hay varias maneras de hacer que vuelva al juego: * '''Con el Tombstone of L and D: En Los Sims 2 para que este método funcione, hay que tener instalada la expansión de Universitarios, Comparten piso, o Y sus hobbies. Primero, jugando con una familia (de Vista Gentil) hay que hacer ctrl+shift+c y escribir boolProp TestingCheatsEnabled true. Una vez el truco esté activado, hacer clic + shift en cualquier Sim, y buscar en el menú (que no es el habitual) la opción "Spawn...". Allí, seleccionar "Tombstone of L and D". Aparecerá una lápida, seleccionarla, y buscar la opción "Add neighbour to family...", en donde aparecerán todos los ciudadanos de Vista Gentil, incluso los fallecidos. Elvira será uno de los primeros, seleccionar dicha opción y aparecerá Elvira. Sin embargo, no termina aquí. Si la queremos tener viva, antes de salir del solar hay que matarla (para esta parte nos podemos ayudar con el Rodney's death creator, otra herramienta a la cual se accede de la misma manera que al Tombstone of L and D, y también tiene la apariencia de lápida. Se la selecciona a Elvira, se elige una de las opciones y Elvira morirá). Una vez que haya muerto, no vendan la tumba. Ahora, lo siguiente es resucitarla, para lo que necesitamos: el Resucitonomitrón y §10.000, una bruja infaliblemente buena, o una lámpara del genio. Ahí, uno de ellos tendrá que resucitar a Elvira. Una vez resucitada, podremos hacer lo que queramos con Elvira, con la seguridad de que no volverá a morir (al menos de manera indeseada). Si el jugador no la mata y resucita, y sale del solar, la próxima vez que vuelva aparecerá un mensaje: "Elvira ha muerto en otro solar. Volverá al solar en que murió como un espíritu". Y allí no tendremos otra cosa que hacer que lamentarlo, porque ya no puede volver. Sin embargo si quieres tener a Elvira sin matarla solo haz aparecer el tombostone of L and D, añades a Elvira a tu familia y la trasladas con el diario o el ordenador y ya la tienes en el cajón de mudanzas. Ahora la puedes mudar donde quieras y jugar con ella como quieras sin ningún problema. * A través de SimPE: Artículo principal: Revivir a Elvira Lápida con SimPE * Elvira de Las Rarezas: Podemos hacer que la Elvira de Las Rarezas se mude con algún Sim, luego hacerla mudar a su propia casa, mover la casa al cajón de casas y ubicar su hogar en Vista Gentil. Sin embargo, esto no es recomendable, ya que traerá problemas al juego. * Nueva Elvira: Elvira puede ser fácilmente recreada en el CAS. Se selecciona la segunda cara de las predeterminadas por Maxis, se pone al Sim por crear la piel media, ojos castaños, pelo negro, el vestido de Elvira (que está por separado, un top rojo sin bretel y una falda roja con tacones altos), la aspiración Romance y el signo Cáncer, y se le pone de nombre Elvira. Esto es como jugar con la Elvira de Las Rarezas, ya que no estará relacionada a su familia original, con la excepción de que al hacer esto no nos causará problemas en el juego * Con el InSIMenator: '''Existe un mod que agrega nuevas interacciones parecidas al "Boolprop testingcheatsenabled true" pero mas fáciles de controlar y traducidas al español para hacerlo tienen que dar click en en el suelo, saldran varias opciones y tendran que elegir "Clonar Modificador" después saldrán varias opciones y tendran que buscar "teletransportador", después saldra una caja de mudanza y le dan click en ella y saldrán todas las familias del barrio incluidos las personas no controlables del barrio y dan en "Default" y apareseran nombres de personas y buscan "Elvira Lápida" y ella aparesera. '''Es recomendable matarla y después revivirla ya que ala siguiente que entres a la partida se volvera una fantasma color rosa y traira problemas. '''Para revivirla hacen casi todo el prosedimiento solo que envez de buscar "Teletransportador" tienen que buscar "Mortalidad" y te aparesera una tumba grande le dan click en la tumba y aparecera una opcion que es "Revivir a" le dan click en la opción y aparcera un cuadro similar al de cuando llamas a las personas por telefono solo que apareceran personas muertas que murierón en Vista Gentil y aparecera Elvira Lápida a veces no aparece pero solo ponen en tel Simología Personalidad= '''Los Sims Los Sims 2 |-| Habilidades= Los Sims 2 Los Sims 3 |-| Intereses= Los Sims 2 |-| Relaciones= Los Sims Los Sims 3 Galería Los Sims= Familia_Lápida_Magia_Potagia.jpg|Imagen promocional de Magia Potagia Elvira Lápida LS.jpg|Elvira Lápida en Los Sims Elvira Lápida 1.0 (3).jpg|Elvira en LS1 Pizza.png |-| Los Sims 2= Persona.jpg La última imagen de Elvira.jpg|Última imagen de Elvira Hula_Zombies's_Original_Appearance_in_TS2.jpg|La zombie Hula parecida a Elvira DraftingTable.jpg|Pintura de Elvira desconcertante images.jpgbfhjgdhfhe.jpg|Elvira en Los Sims 2|link=Elvira en Los Sims 2 Elvira en leche.jpg|Elvira en cartón de leche Elvira.jpg|Elvira en Los Sims 2|link=El misterio de Elvira Lápida Impresión promocional.jpg|"Impresión promocional" Bella en cuadro.jpg|"Bella en Cuadro" Sims 2 Estatua Elvira.jpg|Estatua similar a Elvira en el barrio Cala Belladonna. Los Sims 2. |-| Los Sims 3= Elvira Lápida LS3TRI.png|'Elvira Lápida' en un cuadro de Los Sims 3: Triunfadores Cuadro LS3 Elvira y Casandra llorando.png|Cuadro de Elvira y Casandra ¿llorando? (Sims 3) Los sims 3 (423).jpg|Elvira Lápida hablando con el fantasma de su abuela Enriqueta De la Soledad en Los Sims 3. |-| Los Sims 4= Elvira Lapida4.png 250px-ELVIRASIMS4.png|Elvira en Los Sims 4 elivra.jpg|Elvira y Homero en el trailer de Los Sims 4: Historias|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=234o5a82lbE |-| Otras= Mujer de la porsperidad.png|'Elvira Lápida' como símbolo de la fertilidad (cuadro de la Store) Bella.png Bella gothsimssocial.PNG|Elvira Lápida en The Sims Social Elvira Lapida.PNG|Elvira Lápida en The Sims Social Elvira Lapida(año nuevo).PNG|Elvira de año nuevo en The Sims Social Lost.png InfdeElvira.png Otros idiomas de:Bella Grusel en:Bella Goth fr:Sonia Gothik it:Daniela Alberghini no:Bella Goth pl:Bella Ćwir pt-br:Laura Caixão ru:Белла Гот Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Sims adultos Categoría:Sims mujeres Categoría:Sims niños Categoría:Sims repetidos Categoría:Inusuales Categoría:Sims del Barrio 1 Categoría:Sims de Ciudad Vieja Categoría:Sims de Vista Gentil Categoría:Sims de Sunset Valley Categoría:Familia Lápida Categoría:Familia De la Soledad Categoría:Personajes de Los Sims 2 (PSP) Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Sims que aparecen en todas la saga de Los Sims Categoría:Sims de Los Sims 2 (juego base) Categoría:Sims de Los Sims 3 (juego base) Categoría:Sims de Los Sims 4 (juego base) Categoría:Sims de Willow Creek Categoría:Sims adinerados Categoría:Parodias